the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
JK-L 99
JK-L 99 is a customized Protocol and Bodyguard droid built by Mucker to serve The League of Ed-Venturers. Bio Personality Being built by Mucker, JK-L has a highly sophisticated self-awareness unlike many other droids and robots the team has encountered. Which allows him to act human and even make puns and jokes at times. But speaks with a monotone voice. He also displays sarcasm and annoyance. But he is a very loyal friend to his team and comrades, he is also willing to put his life down for the children, foals, teens, and pre-teens. Physical Appearance JK-L is a unique type of droid being built from other pieces of droids by Mucker. Main using pieces from a T-800, IG Assassin Droid, DUM-series pit droid, and other parts he keeps in his lab. His main body is a hodge-podge that makes it resemble C-3PO's body. While his main arms are T-800 arms and has a second pair of arms from a Pit Droid. And has IG-series legs. While his head is a customary head that resembles a Motorcycle helmet with a wave synculator for a mouth. While his view screen has electronic blue eyes. Equipment and Abilities JK-L 99 is equipped with lots of equipment that allows him to easily serve TLoE-V and protect his most loyal companions. His main arms feature a deployable terminal strip and Scomp link in his fists. JK-L had an internal zoom capability for better aim as well as tracking. JK-L also had different vision modes. His systems used a grid which was crucial to JK-l's targeting as well as bullet trajectory, allowing him to make ricochet shots. His tracking system could allow him to scan a whole room, pretargeting threats. He also had a recorder which could detect voice fluctuations and stress as well as play back audio/visual. This recording capability enabled JK-L to document any situation he encountered with perfect recall and unbiased neutrality, with his memory being capable of housing tons of knowledge. JK-L also possessed a directional microphone with which he could track conversations from a distance. It was very sensitive, as he could hear vehicles approaching from afar despite being indoors. JK-L's legs also featured a fast moving rolling bearing system that allowed JK-L to run up to speeds of 50mph. JK-L also has magnets in his feet which allows him to climb walls and ceilings. Having four arms allows JK-L to quadruple-wield four firearms and blasters. His arms also feature a quick reloading system allowing him to reload while holding a weapon in each hand. JK-L's main armament consists of a PWT FRN-12 Laser Projectile Rifle, PWT HWK-50 Laser Slug Rifle, and Black Cobra Auto-45 PIstols. He also has a pepper spray sprayer in his wrists for when he's in a close quarters situation. But another feature in his feet is a deployable knife blade. He also carries a collapsible electro-staff, allowing him to contend with Swordsman and Lightsaber users. And being trained by Willy, T.C., and Hugs, JK-L is able to contend with many Sith, Dark Jedi, and even Sargent Savage. JK-L has even been programmed for martial arts, allowing him to fight with other skilled martial artists, even beating some in battle. Then later in the series, the Planet Trains build a deployable heavy plasma rifle that can be deployed in his head. Then with help from Tony Stark, Mucker installed a Nanobot technology with allows JK-L to deploy swords, spears, and shields on his arms. Trivia * JK-L 99 makes his appearance in * Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Droids Category:Protocol Droids Category:Bodyguard Droids Category:Bodygaurds Category:Droids Category:Robots Category:Comic Relief Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strong Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Fearless Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Speedsters Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Rocketeers Category:Bombers Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Spear-Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Knifemen Category:Martial Artists Category:Multi-armed characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Electro-Staff Users Category:The League of Ed-venturers Category:Snipers